Keeping Up with The Uchihas
by TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: Drabble Collection - tumblr prompts and drabbles involving the beloved Uchiha family. [SasuSaku]
1. Let me tell you a secret

**A/N: **Hey!

I'm starting this post series where I'll challenge myself to write drabbles/prompts about my favorite fictional family in order to improve my writing skills. :D

Here's the first one:

Prompt by biskertan2018

**Title: "**Let me tell you a secret." (_*Based on a personal experience)  
_**Prompt: **SasuSaku, Sarada; parent teacher conference; because she punched Boruto in the face at school; modern AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Words: **987

* * *

**Let me tell you a secret**

* * *

It must run in the family, he thinks, as he assesses the situation that he's in now.

He tunes out the heated conversation that his wife is having with their daughter's teacher and turns to the little girl that is pouting beside him, finding a twin expression of his wife's frown plastered on her face.

Sarada is a very smart and independent kid for her age. She is proud of her skills and excels in most of things she does. And one thing that is crucial for her, to keep all her proficiencies in order, it's discipline.

She follows rules and guidelines to a T, and often she calls out her own parents if necessary. The other day, for example, she wouldn't stop pointing out that Papa was driving with only one hand, and that he should keep his 10-2 hands in check.

Thus, Sasuke is beyond astonished when he received a phone call from school, less than an hour ago, saying how his Little Princess had punched a student to the point that said student was unconscious for a while.

Although Sarada is almost a clone of himself, she is also fierce, stubborn, and knows how to carry a wrath like her mother.

He glances at his wife; she's fuming, the crinkle between her eyes deepening after every sentence. And that's when he confirms: it runs in the family, indeed.

At that realization, he flinches, recalling numerous fights he experienced with his beloved wife.

Their house rule is simple: No violence. Everything can be resolved with a civil conversation.

Well, it's more like Sakura's rule.

To be honest, he thinks that everyone should learn how to defend themselves at the bare minimum. That's why he taught the basics of _kata_ to Sarada – not that anyone (his wife) is aware of that fact though.

The teacher explained how Sarada had punched the idiot's son – Boruto – after a false allegation that Sarada can't be that good in everything if she needed glasses to see, a simple thing that almost everyone can do.

The initial tease wasn't the cause of the punch per se, but it escalated to a point that her family tree and heritage were questioned. That's when, little Sarada went berserk and hit him square in the face.

_First thing you need to know about The Uchihas: do not mess with their family!_

He's still a little perplexed with the whole thing, when he notices that Shino – the teacher – pales considerably.

Even though Sakura agrees that her baby is on fault, that Sarada shouldn't have punched Boruto, she also knows that verbal violence is as damaging as a sore cheek and bloody nose.

So, Sakura lashes out, with the full force of her mother-hen instincts, clarifying that in no uncertain terms that is acceptable, and the school shouldn't allow it again.

As he senses the conversation is almost over, he crouches down in front of Sarada, staying in eye level. He pokes her forehead to get her attention and she barely eases her scowl.

"Do you understand what you did?" He asks, looking her in the eyes with that pointed look parents are so supposed to have – he's not sure if he is successful though.

"Hn."

He sighs because he can't really complain about her monosyllabic replies when he's her example.

"Violence is not the answer, Sarada."

"But-but you taught me all that karate—"

"_Kata_." He corrects quickly, bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And I taught you that for two reasons: emergencies when you need to defend yourself or someone you love and training." She arches an eyebrow, questioning the latter part. "You do need to do physical activities too, young lady."

"I was defending someone I love!" Sarada retaliates, not satisfied with her parents' reactions. She stomps her little foot and crosses her arms tightly, eager to make her point.

"You know how your mother is about this."

"I know!" Sarada whines, exasperation making her resolve falter a little. "But Boruto said mama wasn't my mama because she has pink hair and I don't look like her."

_What? What is that idiot teaching his spawn? _

This is not the first time that the question comes up. Sarada is a smart kid that never accepted half replies and half explanations. Curious as why she couldn't have pretty pink hair like Mama before, it prompted Dr. Uchiha to give _both_ of them a Genetics 101 seminar.

Sarada understood quickly; she might have her Papa's coloring and features, but there's a lot of Mama's in her too. There's the shape of her eyes; and there's the curve of her lips.

There are also things not so easy to see, but that make Mama and Sarada as great and alike than Sarada and Papa.

"I'll tell you a secret."

The prospect that there's a solution to all of that, one that only Sarada and him knows, brings a glint of relief and mischief to her obsidian eyes.

"Between you and me," He reaches to unclasp her arms, engulfing a little hand in his hold. "If anyone says bad things about our family or try to hurt us, you have my full permission to sucker punch them."

"Really?" Sarada whispers excitedly, keeping her 'secret voice' in check, though the grin that springs after his words is what makes him seal the deal.

"Yes, I'll deal with your Mama _later_."

He smirks, proud of his daughter nonetheless, because there's nothing more important than protecting your precious people. And it seems that Sarada gets it from the start.

Not a second after, he sees the same smirk – mirroring his own – on her little innocent face.

When Sarada runs to hug her mother and they leave towards the parking lot, Uchiha Sasuke can't help but think of all the things he can do to his wife in order to keep his promise to his little peanut.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know your thoughts ;)

xoxo


	2. New Traditions

**Title: **"New Traditions"  
**Summary: ** The new Uchiha generation deserves new traditions, no one better than Sakura Haruno— _ahem,_ Sakura Uchiha to start them.  
**Warnings:** Shinobi AU where Sasuke goes on regular mission (not that forever mission -.- because he doesn't deserve that, neither does Sakura and Sarada-chan) and lives in Konoha.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words: **1767

* * *

**_New Traditions_**

* * *

Ever since Sakura became a constant in his life, Uchiha Sasuke learned that there was more to a touch than simple skin to skin contact.

When they were genin, she would use any moment and excuse to initiate contact. Take those confusing bear hugs to thank him for saving her life, for example.

At the beginning it was annoying, because it was the same way those fangirls would try to throw themselves at him. He didn't need another fangirl; one that would spend most of her time around him being a nuisance, while he trained to get stronger.

Although, Sakura's hugs didn't border on forceful or disrespectful. And with time, they were not as annoying anymore. They were easier to accept, especially because of their meaning: gratitude, care, friendship.

He couldn't remember the last (or first) time he'd received support from someone close to him. He didn't remember if he ever did, to be honest.

Trying to recall, he remembered his mother's support through her caring words and sweet smiles… he wasn't sure if there were more examples, though.

_Did she hug him? Did she kiss him goodnight?_

If she did, his mind couldn't confirm it, and it was too painful to decide between yes or no.

There was also Itachi's forehead poke (which he didn't take as a caring gesture until much later on).

But that was it.

No more memories of anyone extending a hand, literal or not.

* * *

Then there was the Forest of Death.

When he was twelve, going through the most scarring and physically painful experience of his life (at that point at least), she was there.

Sakura was there, holding his hand, their fingers interlaced and crushing one another, conveying all the emotions they could not say out loud:

_"I'm here for you", "everything is going to be ok", "please be ok", "if I could, I'd take that pain from you"._

Sakura's touch brought him reassurance, the support that he didn't even know he needed, but received anyway.

* * *

Over the years, those touches were less and less constant (which was his own fault for running away and taking so long to finally go back home), but they were still there.

A light touch on his forearm during missions.

A hand on his shoulder on those particularly difficult days (how she knew he needed that was beyond him, and he'd never ask).

A brush of her fingers against his forehead, swiping his ebony bangs away during checkups.

She didn't hug him though; she didn't need saving anymore.

Sometimes, Sasuke wished she did.

* * *

When he finally grew a pair (Naruto's words) and asked her out, the touches increased in frequency, and then there was a brand-new spectrum of possibilities that he never imagined existed.

They held hands now.

He thought it was stupid, unnecessary, and meaningless… _at first_.

It didn't take long for him to understand why everyone did that though. The comfort that her small hand brought him was startlingly welcome.

It reminded him of those days when she did so, many years ago. It reminded him of their history. And it reminded him that he was not alone, and he didn't need to be… not anymore.

There were old touches and new touches. There were touches that were only his, and there were touches that they only shared in the privacy of their home. Each one of them carried a message; each one of them meant something.

And the best of all, she taught him all that.

Haruno Sakura – now Uchiha – taught him how to touch; how to feel, how to convey a whole message, emotions, and everything in between with actions.

And although Sasuke was never a man of words, he lacked the knowledge, or experience to be a man of actions.

He could punch Naruto until next week; show his frustration, anger, hatred, and loneliness with punches and kicks and flawless, flashy justus. But explosive actions that would tell how he felt were never actions that he could deliver to _her_ – even though he did once, he vowed he'd never do it again.

So, when Sakura taught him all these new things, it was like he'd received a whole new set of tools; things he could do to show her everything he couldn't say.

He couldn't count how many they were, but there was a particular one that irked him every time she did. It wasn't a negative thing though; he just didn't understand the meaning behind it.

It started when they were dating.

She would lean in, when they were sitting beside each other, and her head would find support on his shoulder. Sometimes, when they were particularly comfortable, she would nuzzle and press her face to his biceps.

When they shared a bed for the first time, his arm went around her waist, and she rested her head on his chest. Not long later, when no protest from his part was made, Sakura, much like a lazy cat, snuggled on him, finding the perfect spot to sleep; in the crook of his neck.

After that first night, it became a regular thing, and Sasuke being Sasuke, could not understand why she would prefer his bony shoulder instead of a pillow.

She'd stretch around him, head in that same nook, and then all of the sudden, she'd press her entire face against the column of his neck, sniffing it soundly and pressing her lips on it once or twice before falling asleep.

Sometimes, when she wasn't as tired, she'd lift the arm that was usually thrown on his middle, and she'd splay her fingers on his bare chest, drawing lazy patterns. Then she'd run her fingers up his neck and through his dark locks. Those days, he'd fall asleep before her.

He couldn't say he didn't like the treatment, but the logical shinobi in him could not understand why she did that.

* * *

When Sarada came along, their bundle of joy was the cutest little thing he had ever seen. Not that he'd say that word out loud, it was never in his microscopic vocabulary in the first place.

Sasuke was always protective of those he loved, and learning how to take care of Sarada was his priority when he became a father. He would not be in the sidelines watching his wife do all the work; Sakura deserved his unwavering support, and he'd go above and beyond to offer everything he could to his little girl, too.

He carried her around, fed her bottles, put her to sleep, gave her baths, and even changed diapers. He was the dream husband, the 'whole package', as Sakura liked to brag.

Sarada was two months old when she started falling asleep while in his hold. It happened instantly. He would pick her up, she'd lay her tiny head on his chest, and she'd be out.

In the beginning, it prompted some jealously.

Sakura would pout and complain how Sarada preferred him. In two months' time, his wife was thanking Kami and all the deities for his magic touch, because Sarada was teething and would not stop wailing.

When she was about six months old, Sarada learned that there was this spot above Papa's chest, where her little head would fit perfectly, between his shoulder and neck.

Sasuke wondered if it was genetic, or if she'd seen his wife doing that same puzzling action and repeated it.

After that, every time he'd pick her up, Sarada would do the same, finding that perfect spot that was more of a pillow than anything else now.

She'd do it when they were walking around the village, when they were at home… she'd do it anytime, whether she wanted to sleep or not.

* * *

Sarada was five years old when Naruto became Hokage and her Papa was added back to the ANBU roster.

Sasuke, being one of the most powerful ninjas in the village, was still on active duty, going on missions every now and then. In times of peace, they were scarcer – but due to his abilities, he'd go on some S-rank missions.

Naruto liked to say that he'd be sending his best men squad to a particularly tricky and dangerous mission when in reality the only other person in the room was Sasuke. His wife, the brains of this operation, cracked the knucklehead's attempt of joke as apparently, the new Hokage counted Susanoo as the second man in the cell.

It was upon returning from one of those missions that he stumbled upon a scene he'd never forget.

He arrived back home past midnight, and to avoid waking up his daughter, he entered his house through his bedroom window.

There, in the bed, bathed by the moonlight, were his two precious girls.

Sakura laid on her back, arm extended to accommodate Sarada who rested her head on her Mama's shoulder. Sakura tucked her baby under her chin, nuzzling her hair while Sarada rested in the comfort of her neck.

His first thought was that it was _adorable_. Then he scratched that because there was a weird feeling curling in his stomach that tasted much like betrayal.

_How dare they snuggle each other like that? _

_That was his job! To offer his shoulder, the nook of his neck! _

He stalked towards them, leaning on his side and glaring down at his wife and daughter.

_Traitors!_

In his state, he must have forgotten to be careful, because Sakura stirred and fluttered her lashes, opening her green eyes to find his.

He intensified his glare on purpose. But then, slowly, she stretched her lips into a smile that disarmed him and then, it grew into a grin.

"Come here," she whispered, patting the side of the bed and opening an arm, "I saved this space for you."

He slipped out of his cloak and uniform, grabbing his sweatpants from the armchair and making a beeline to the bathroom. Sasuke scowled during the whole process of getting ready for bed.

When he finally laid down, Sakura snaked an arm under him, cradling his head and bringing his face to her shoulder, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke rested in the crook of her neck.

As Sakura played with his dark hair, the combined feeling of her warmth, her touches, and the comfort that her body was providing, slowly sank in and he finally understood why _this_ was so special for his wife and daughter.

He felt safe, he felt protected, he felt cared for.

_He felt at home. _

There, in that bed too big for two, laid three Uchihas, wrapped around each other, creating new traditions.

* * *

**A/N:** yay an update! :D

Ok, this was random and it came to me yesterday and I wrote it during my lunch time.

_I was in the mood for some fluffy/feel good story._

Let me know what you think!

xoxo


	3. Baby Class

**Title: **Baby Class | Drabble 🍅🌸  
**Summary:** The one where there's a new addition to the family and Sasuke makes jokes.  
**Modern AU**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words: **445

_Posted on tumblr June 4th 2020_

* * *

_**Baby Class**_

* * *

"I'm going to my room."

"But, _Sarada_, you just got home!"

Sakura hears her daughter groaning as she stalks up the stairs, dismissing her plea.

"I have things to do."

The slam of a door makes her flinch, and Sakura sighs in relief when no other noise follows it. She feels exhausted – not only because of this exchange with her daughter, but she had a very busy day.

"What was that?"

"_Teenagers,_" Sakura mumbles against the tiny head resting on her collarbone. She keeps bouncing her baby boy as she walks towards her husband. Thankfully, he didn't wake up after all that ruckus.

"Again? I'm going to talk to her—"

"No, _Anata_, that's ok," she sighs, moving closer to him. "I think she's just a little down; all the attention I used to give to her is now divided with this little one. She was an only child for twelve years."

"Maybe you should spend some time with her," he suggests, "have a girl's night, braid each other's hair, or whatever you girls do."

"I can't," she sighs again, eyebrows creased with concern. "I have to take the baby downtown for a few appointments."

"I'll take him for you. This way I have the chance to have some son-father bonding time."

"Oh, that's _so_ sweet, Anata!"

Sasuke takes their bundle of joy from her arms, already setting him in the crook of his neck, an arm embracing the tiny body to him. He plays with the baby's little toes, then pokes his tiny aristocrat nose that's a copy of his own.

"Thank you! Here's his bag," Sakura brings in the baby's bag and everything her husband will need for the day. "You'll need to take him to Dr. Tsunade first for a quick check up. Then you can go to his Baby Class in the nursery yard."

"Sakura," he says flatly. "I'm sure the last thing the baby needs is _baby classes_. Who knows better how to be a—"

"Oh dear," Sakura rolls her eyes, as she approaches her boys.

"—baby than him."

"I love you to bits, but I will_ not_ laugh at the same dad's joke _again_."

She watches him as he scoffs, then pouts, clinging to the baby as if the tiny thing is the only one on his side. She kisses the mop of dark locks that's so like his father's and leaves, ready to find Sarada and do something more grown-up.

"_Tch_," she hears from the other room. "It's only you and me today, buddy. We men better stick together."

She holds in a giggle as she climbs up the stairs, giddy to tell her daughter what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **_Uchiha babies warm my heart :) Sasuke making silly jokes too._


End file.
